


Silver's Coat

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: M/M, Masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Silver catches Jim alone with his coat.





	Silver's Coat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colonel_bastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_bastard/gifts).



It wasn’t the first time Silver had left his coat down in the galley. It wasn’t even the fifth time. The first few times Jim would just stare at the bundle of leather a few feet from him. Every now and then he was brave enough to reach out and caress the material. When he brought his fingers back to his nose there was just a hint of Silver’s smell.

Tonight was the first time he had felt brave enough to pick it up. He brought it to his nose and inhaled. The scent was intoxicating. He felt his prick jump in his pants. He groaned into the leather. Without really being aware of what he was doing, his right hand went and started undoing his pants. He had enough sense to back into the shadows, before giving in.

He wrapped the jacket around his shoulders. It felt heavy and warm, heavier than any coat he had ever put on before. It instantly pulled him into his favorite fantasy.

He was lying on a bed, next to Silver. The Cyborg had one hand wrapped around him, stroking his chest. But what got Jim hard, apart from everything, was Silver’s belly. It was soft and forceful at the same time and so damn warm. Jim would arch his back so that he could feel as much of Silver’s belly as possible. Only then would he push his hand down into his pants.

“What you doing, Pup?” Silver would murmur into Jim’s hair. Then he would wrap his big hand around Jim’s prick and-

“You finished, lad?”

Jim’s head snapped up and he was looking right into Silver’s eyes. He didn’t remember finishing, but his hand was now all white and sticky. He jerked up his pants with one hand and wiped the other on the back of his thighs. 

“I didn’t mean to bother ye lad, but it’s a might cold on deck and I do need that coat.” Jim was shaking so badly that he was shocked that his legs could carry him all the way over to Silver. The Cyborg reached out and pulled the jacket from Jim’s shoulders. Jim flinched. The weight had felt so comforting. Now he felt almost as if he were empty.

He looked up at Silver’s eyes. He expected there to be disgust all over the big man’s face, but there wasn’t. There was kindness, and just a hint of amusement.

“Come with me, lad,” he said, and started lumbering up the stairs.

Jim, shaking, found it hard to put one foot in front of the other. Was Silver taking him to the Captain? Must be, because he was leading him down to where Doppler and the rest of the people, who were too good to sleep in hammocks, laid their heads at night.

Silver stopped at a small door and opened it without knocking. Jim dragged his feet, looking at the plank beneath his boots. He only looked up when he was standing in the doorway.

The room was small and mostly taken up by a massive bed.

“Being the cook has its perks,” Silver said. He reached past Jim and pulled the door shut. Jim’s nostrils flared. This whole room smelled like Silver. He opened his mouth just a little, trying to get as much of the smell as he could.

Silver was bent over a small chest at the bottom of the bed, rummaging. Jim hardly noticed. He walked over to the bed. He wanted nothing more than to strip off everything and roll around in the sheets. This was where Silver slept. He reached out and caressed the pillow. He wanted to pull it to his chest and breathe in Silver’s scent. 

“I can’t keep letting you take me coat every time you feel hot and bothered, Jimbo,” Silver said. “I’m sure I’ve got something else in here you can use.” Jim was no longer paying attention. There was something dark sticking out from under Silver’s pillow. Jim tugged a bit, revealing his own jacket. This is where it had gone. He hadn’t really needed it, but he had noticed it missing. He had imagined one of the crew had taken it to haze it.

“Here’s one of me shirts,” Silver said. “You can tuck it in your pillow. No one needs to-.” Jim turned towards the cyborg, jacket in hand. There was almost no light in the room, except for a little bit of moonlight. It was still enough for Jim to see how Silver blushed fiercely

A part of Jim wanted to put his jacket back down and tell Silver it was okay. He didn’t. He couldn’t let this opportunity go.

“Under your pillow, hmmm?” Jim said. “This is what you do when you get lonely?” Jim leaned against the wall and brought the jacket up to his nose. “Do you think of me, when you reach that big hand down to stroke yourself?” Jim opened his eyes just a little bit. Silver’s chest was rising and falling fast and hard. “What do you imagine me doing? Do you want me on top? I wouldn’t mind that. There is so much of you I want to grind against.” Jim bucked his hips. Even though they weren’t touching, Silver moaned. “Though I always imagine you on top,” Jim said. “I just want to feel your weight pushing me down into the mattress.”

Jim took one step and flopped on the bed. It was even more comfortable than he imagined. It smelled so much like Silver. “I love how big you are,” Jim moaned. “It’s so damn sexy. I want you on top of me.”

“I’d crush ya, lad.” The mattress dipped as Silver sat down on the end of it.

“I can take it.” Jim squirmed and wiggled. His heart was beating so fast. “Tell me what you want, Silver. Tell me what you want and I’ll do it.”

“Doesn’t matter what I want right now,” Silver said. “Because you’re still a pup. No matter how bad I want you. No matter what dreams I have, you’re still too young for me.”

“One more year,” Jim said. “A year and a half and I’ll be a man.”

“Aye.” Silver’s fingers reached out and caressed Jim’s cheek. “And on that day, I’ll take you away to a place where no one can hear you moaning.” Silver’s hand slipped down Jim’s throat, to his chest, then down his stomach, stopping right before his belt buckle. Jim bucked his hips again.

“Give me something to hold on to,” Jim whimpered. “Tell me what you want to do to me. Please, just tell me.” Silver was quiet for a long time, so long Jim thought he was never going to answer. “What do you think about at night?”

“I want to put our cocks together,” Silver whispered. “I want to jack them off together.” The thought had never occurred to Jim before. It was so hot he felt himself growing hard.

“Go to bed, lad,” Silver said. “It’s getting late.”

It was almost painful to slip off the bed, but somehow he managed it. He hoped he didn’t see anyone on the way back to his hammock. He didn’t want to have to explain why leaving Silver’s room had made him so excited.

“Forgetting something lad?” Jim turned back and saw Silver hold out a big white shirt. He walked back over and took the cloth from Silver’s hands. Then, before he could tell himself not to, he pressed his body against Silver’s, grinding his hardness into Silver’s belly, and covering the Cyborg’s lips with his own. Silver kissed him back.

It only lasted for a second before Jim stepped back.

“You promised,” he said. “Don’t forget. The moment I’m a man.”

“I won’t forget,” Silver said.

Back in his hammock, after he had finished and hidden Silver’s shirt away, Jim wondered how many more secrets he could get out of Silver before that day came.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at tumblr ilikewhatilikenoshame


End file.
